<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Her by portalboii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578972">Her</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/portalboii/pseuds/portalboii'>portalboii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LOONA (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, Maknae line, idk - Freeform, it might be hyunrry, it's heather (the song), there might be angst, yeojin is heather</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:48:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/portalboii/pseuds/portalboii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yerim didn't really expect the last two weeks of school to be eventful but life allways finds a way to surprise her. From 'lowkey' parties to strange confessions, the world seems to like cramming her predicaments in short periods of time. Still, she doesn't regret anything that led her to this, nothing at all (Actually there might be something, but that's not the point).</p><p>or,</p><p>It's kinda like Heather by Conan Gray, Yeojin is Heather, and uhh, you guess the rest :p</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Yerim | Choerry/Im Yeojin, Choi Yerim | Choerry/Kim Hyunjin, Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin, Jeon Heejin/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Kim Hyunjin/Park Chaewon | Go Won</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Her</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yerim thinks her mind wanders a lot these days, maybe a little too much. Maybe, it's her way of trying to relish her last weeks of school before summer comes, but she isn't really sure. She gets distracted easily, zones out at times— aand now her teacher has called her to give her answer on a question she doesn't know. Like, how can she explain it when she can't even spell it?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey loser!" Yerim turns her head to see who had called her when Hyunjin suddenly grabs her, engulfing her in a hug. She raises her arms to hug the taller girl back, giggling in excitement at how cheerful she seemed. She lets go after a few seconds to close the door on her locker. She takes a good look at Hyunjin and her strange attire that didn't quite match the weather.</p><p>The other girl notices, asking "How's my drip?" with a small grin making Yerim cringe a little. She gestures to herself, she wore a purple crewneck sweater over a pastel blue button-up paired with black pants and white vans.</p><p>"You look like a nerd, also, isn't it 96 degrees outside?" Yerim says, she checks the time on her phone for a second then puts it back in her pocket, She takes a second glance, "Is that mine?" she questions, reffering to the sweater.</p><p>"You said it looks nicer on me so I borrowed it without telling you," Hyunjin shoots her a cheeky grin, Yerim just scoffs and rolls her eyes with a smile. "Did you read the webtoon update last night though? Olivia finally met the princess, it's so cute, Founder's art is so goo—" her friend's voice fades out as Yerim's eyes gravitate away as a small girl with short blonde hair walks by. She lets out a small sigh, Im Yeojin looked so pretty today, with her off shoulder-dress and her captivating aura. </p><p>She gasps quitely when Yeojin smiles at her and gives her a little wave. She waves back with a wide smile, heart skipping a beat before turning back to her best friend to hear about Founder and how pretty their art is.</p><p>Hyunjin looks at her with a blank expression on her face. The bell rings leaving Yerim no time to apologize as the older girl walks away to go to her first class of the day, waving her off before putting her hands back in her pockets. She knew that Hyunjin wasn't that mad but she still felt a little bad.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Today's history class proved how boring anything could be, even war. Last week, everyone got invested in the events of the second world war, but the hype kind of died down when they got to its impacts to the many nations of the world. They soon moved on to less widespread war, with less casualties because their teacher had hoped that it would work since war had initially piqued their interest. But it kind of did nothing to lure them out of their boredom, or lessen their hatred for the people who kept starting them. Now, half of the class had gone back to sleeping while pretending to listen to the teacher drone on about treaties, some didn't even bother trying to look awake.</p><p>Yerim looks around at the 21 students trying to not fall asleep, impressed by the number of her classmates that had fallen asleep on the first class of the day. At least, the people sitting on the front row of desks—the ones who were competitive in academics— were wide awake and taking notes, she couldn't say the same for everyone else, though. Now, more than ten student's had their heads on their desk, and she's pretty sure she could hear Son Hyejoo from five seats away, snoring softly. Beside her, Jeon Heejin and Im Yeojin were quietly chatting about something, glancing at the board every now and then to jot down whatever their teacher had scribbled on it. The former slaps the younger girl's arm with one hand, the other covering her face to stop her from laughing too loudly.</p><p> Yerim glances away before turning back to look at the two again, thankful and minutely disappointed that she let Shin Ryujin take the seat between her and Im Yeojin when they were picking seats at the start of the year. Cause now, she had joined their conversation, silently giggling together, and she felt a little left out. She knew couldn't blame their teacher for not being able to make the topic anything other than boring, but she really wanted to.</p><p>She watches the way Yeojin laughs at Ryujin as she animatedly tells a story , the mirth in their eyes, the way their hands brush against each other. She doesn't like the feeling, but she desperately wants this class to come to an end.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>English is a nice class, Yerim likes a lot of things about this class, the neat floors, well-kept shelves, the parallel tables that leave space in the middle for improv performances and so that Ms. Wong can pace around during their lecture, the way the bulletin board for class announcements and the corkboard beside it for their classwork are arranged in a way that it looks messy, but not enough that it overwhelms her (she considers the numerous papers spontaneously pinned on the board, happy little accidents, as Bob Ross would say). Everything in here made Yerim feel nice and calm, like nothing can hurt her or make her feel anxious. She really likes their teacher, too.</p><p>Ms. Wong is one of the youngest teachers in their school, her voice is soft and she always looks so elegant that nobody could dislike her. She doesn't get mad often, if ever. She's just, sweet and pretty. But Yerim likes her even more because she lets her stay after class sometimes to ask questions, often they up chatting as well, which the junior really likes, after the whole year, she has learned about the young teacher's aspirations of being a singer, her being a model until she 'got a little bored' of it in her mid-20's. Yerim worries at times that she's a bother for the orange-haired teacher but the older woman reassures her, telling her that she always finds their chats pleasant, and that made her even more likeable for the junior. Also, she'd never say this out loud, but she secretly ships Ms. Wong with Ms. Jo, her freshman year music teacher, she thinks the English teacher's calm nature and the music teacher's chaotic tendencies contrasted each other pretty well.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"Ms. Choi?" Yerim looks up from her notebook, realizing that he hadn't been listening for a while. "What do you think is the meaning?" Ms. Wong looks at her with her big round eyes, nodding gently as she leans on the teacher's desk with her hands, the brunette knows that she wouldn't get in trouble if she didn't know the answer, but she still feels her throat dry up, she hears her heart hammering loudly at her chest, her hands are clammy, and she's losing her train of thought. She had no idea what the question was about and there were no clues anywhere that could help her come up with a good answer. She's a little taken aback at how much internal turmoil she could have in a span of five seconds, but now wasn't the time to worry about that.</p><p>"Ms. Wong, I think I know," Im Yeojin quips from the table across,  Yerim turns to her, the younger girl quickly pockets her phone before standing up, "Conscientiousness, the meaning of this is—"</p><p>Without meaning to, Yerim stops listening again, she instead focuses on the girl answering the question for her, maybe that was a reach but she doesn't really care. Im Yeojin was really pretty, from any angle or distance. She chuckles at her thoughts, she isn't crushing <em>that</em> hard on the girl, she just gets carried away sometimes. She smiles to herself not hearing a word that was said by the girl from the other table.</p><p>The long, confusing word stood no chance of catching her attention, instead, her eyes were fixed on Im Yeojin, if it is important for her lessons, Yerim figures she can just search it up (even though she has absolutely no idea how to spell it).</p><p>The blonde sits back down after Ms. Wong nodded at her, confirming her answer, Park Chaewon gives her a high-five, before diving back into conversation with her. Yerim feels her cheeks warm up as Im Yeojin turned around and gave her a wink, she smiles back at the younger girl, heart racing at the way she silently giggled, grinning widely at her before turning away.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Yerim walks up to the cafeteria with a sandwich that Hyunjin got for her, she's a little lonely today since her lunchtime is an hour earlier than the older girl's. Last year she had senior friends to eat with, namely Kim Jiwoo—who mainly gushed about an alumna named Ha Sooyoung—and her best friend Kim Jungeun—who doted on her too much but denied doing so everytime—they always sat with her to talk or give tips on the classes, but now Yerim was going to have to sit alone.</p><p>"Hey!" A short girl calls out from behind her, Yerim takes a glance to see who it was and is met with Im Yeojin's cheeky grin. "Choi Yerim, right?" Yerim nods before she is pulled away from the wide doors of the cafeteria, down the halls, and out the door into the courtyard.</p><p>Their school wasn't very big, but it was built on a hill overlooking their town which made the view from their courtyard really nice, they sat in silence since nobody came here, mainly because of the dirty tables and chairs that the janitor had neglected, also because the sun was out, and there wasn't any source of shade anywhere, well, except the only clean table than sat under a big oak tree. <em>Wow, this is a really quiet spot</em>, Yerim thinks to herself.

</p><p>"I brought a Choi Yerim for you guys!" the shorter girl half-yells at the two brunettes whose argument over an apple (Yerim assumes since both were holding on to it) comes to an abrupt end turn their heads to the two girls walking up them, "Yerim, this is Son Hyejoo, she uhh, she cries pretty easily—" Yeojin giggles, ducking to avoid a grape that one of the girls threw at her, "—and this is Jeon Heejin, drawing is her only personality trait." Another grape flies, a foot away from the shorter girl's head as she nonchalantly sat down, offering Yerim the seat beside her. Meanwhile, Hyejoo bursts into laughter as Heejin audibly mumbles 'you know i can't see well without my glasses' beside her while hitting her arm, Hyejoo laughs even more, reminding the older girl that she knew she was wearing contacts.</p><p>Yerim sits with her hands to herself, looking down at her sandwich on the table, Yeojin notices this and slides over to sit closer to her, "Yerim, how are we supposed to share my grapes when you're sitting so far away?"</p><p>She looks at the girl in front of her pout, "Oh, uh, sorry," she says, scratching the back of her neck. Yeojin seems unaffected, she goes back to her cheeky grin, popping a grape into her mouth. Yerim smiles at how cute she looked, she unwraps her sandwich slowly, making sure the paper didn't make too much noise, she knows they didn't care how noisy her sandwich wrapper was, seeing as Hyejoo and Heejin were loudly dissing each other with Yeojin egging them on with her giggling, but she liked it when the wrapping was smooth and easy to fold into a square before throwing away, that's just what she's used to.</p><p>She looks at Yeojin, and cautiously offers half of her sandwich to her, the younger girl takes it with a smile that melts Yerim's heart. "You can take some grapes from her—" Yeojin pushes her tupperware closer to the older girl, "—or you can take a watermelon from Hye's container." The girl sitting across her just nods, pushing Heejin—who had decided to lean on her shoulder— lightly to offer her the plastic container full of watermelon. Heejin pout for a second before pulling Hyejoo back to her so she could lean on her shoulder once again. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>After a few minutes of conversing with them, Yerim already felt a little comfortable with the three, she still didn't know why Im Yeojin would bring her along to lunch when they had barely talked since they were freshmen, but she was too shy to ask. The bell rings again, marking the end of their lunchtime. She lets out a sigh as they quickly packed up their things. "Me and Heej have Spanish, so we have to hurry, you gonna be fine?" Hyejoo says as she picks up the pace, pulling a distracted Heejin along with her.</p><p>"Of course, me and Yerm here have science together, I think," Yeojin pulls Yerim closer to her, making the taller girl cheeks turn into a rosy color. "We'll be fine, now hurry up and have fun, lovebirds."</p><p>Hyejoo turns around, glaring at the younger girl who had the look of mischief and satisfaction painted on her face, she glances worriedly at Heejin, who was too busy looking at whatever she was looking at on the football field. "I'm coming for you in PE class, midget." Yeojin just laughs at her.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>The two of them walked to science class together, Yeojin held on to Yerim's arm the whole time, making the taller girl's heart beat rapidly. Yeojin clinging to her was too much to handle, she could smell the younger girl's shampoo, she could faint from how nice the younger girl's citrus-y scent was, and how soft her hands were holding on to her own. Yerim shakes her head furiously, thankful that the girl beside her didn't notice. Now was not the time to be weird. </p><p>"Yerim," she turns to the smaller girl, "Uhh, I know me coming up to you and stuff was kinda random, but uhh, trust me I don't have any bad intentions or something,"</p><p>"Oh, okay," she answers with a small smile, the blonde smiles back at her, tightening her hold on the older girl's arm.</p><p>"Shin Ryujin's throwing a party tonight," she hears the younger say. "Wanna go with me? As a plus one? I mean, anyone can go but I'd like it even more if we went together."</p><p>Yerim looks at her, they were almost at the classroom, she had to come up with an answer, quick. She had never been to parties without Jiwoo, or Jungeun, or Hyunjin watching over her, this time it was just her, and Yeojin, Im Yeojin, nobody to stop her from drinking more than a sip of beer and a cup of apple juice, nobody to talk her down when she's about to do something stupid.</p><p>"Yerim? You okay? It's fine if you don't wan—"</p><p>"No it's fine."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I'll go with you," Yerim could feel her cheeks hurt from smiling so widely at Yeojin (who did a fist pump in the air after hearing her answer), she couldn't help it, though. She couldn't think straight. Not when the reaction of the girl in front of her made her feel so warm and happy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! This is my first fic so pls be kind, hehe. Leave a comment or a kudos if you want and, uhh, thanks for reading :DD. I don't know when the next update will be since I'm bad at consistency but it'll be out before the year ends ahaha. Pls share this, that would also be very much appreciated. Again, thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>